Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandTheCareBearsFamilyCommercialsRulex Style)
TheSpacebotsandTheCareBearsFamilyCommercialsRulex's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Pink Panther *Jill's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Dreamitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Lady Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Satan (South Park) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Max (Dragon Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Lori Loud and Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Brave Heart Lion and Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandTheCareBearsFamilyCommercialsRulex Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandTheCareBearsFamilyCommercialsRulex Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandTheCareBearsFamilyCommercialsRulex Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandTheCareBearsFamilyCommercialsRulex Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandTheCareBearsFamilyCommercialsRulex Style) - Treat Heart Pig Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandTheCareBearsFamilyCommercialsRulex Style) - Tom Smith My Bad *Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandTheCareBearsFamilyCommercialsRulex Style) - Playful Heart Monkey Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandTheCareBearsFamilyCommercialsRulex Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandTheCareBearsFamilyCommercialsRulex Style) - Transcripts Gallery Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Joy Pepe with a girly gaze.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Treat Heart Pig in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Treat Heart Pig as Disgust Tom Smith.jpg|Tom Smith as Anger Emmy in A Cool School.png|Emmy as Riley Anderson Pink Panther.png|Pink Panther as Bing Bong Category:TheSpacebotsandTheCareBearsFamilyCommercialsRulex Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG